The best night of my life
by Cpt. Ness
Summary: Oneshot. No piensen mal por el título. Muchos de nosotros pensamos que hubieron cosas entre Vivi y Kohza que nunca se dijeron ¿Que pasará cuando los dos se encuentran tarde en la noche y tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar a solas?


_**Bueno, aquí os dejo con el primer fic que he hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y el primero que he hecho en español. Apenas es un humilde one-shot, un tanto cortito y sin mucho romance pesado de ese del que le gusta a muchos, pero hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y quiero empezar con algo sencillo. Este fic fue completamente improvisado, resultado de una racha de inspiración que me vino anoche como a las nueve, hora a la cual empecé a escribir esto, terminando entonces como a la media noche. Pero bueno, ya me callo. Por favor dejen reviews buenos o malos, a ambos estoy acostumbrada. Y por último nada de lo que está aquí escrito me pertenece. Gracias por leer y que lo disfruten.**_

A la luz de una deslumbrante luna llena vemos la -para nosotros familiar- y ya serena ciudad de Alubarna a solo apenas tres días de haber terminado su última guerra civil y de no ser por los rastros físicos de ésta jamás pensarías que ocurrió tal cosa pues la pequeña ciudad, o mas bien capital, yace tranquila y apacible. En medio de ella se extiende hacia lo alto el palacio real. Uno de apariencia colosal y majestuosa; naturalmente, residencia del noble rey Nefertari Cobra y su hermosa y benévola hija, Nefertari Vivi, princesa de Alabasta.

Ciertamente, una noche hermosa y plácida. Sin embargo, a pesar de faltar apenas unas horas para la media noche, encontramos a nuestra princesa despierta e hipnotizada ante su ventana cuya vista es innegablemente una digna de verse. Pero esta vez no es la vista de siempre la que roba la atención de Vivi. En realidad es algo más allá de la poca vida nocturna visible a través de esta ventana, algo más allá del portentoso paisaje celestial, e incluso algo más allá de las aisladas luces -regadas a través de la ciudad- pertenecientes a las pocas barras y clubes nocturnos que de milagro estaban abiertos a apenas días de haberse concluido el motín. Era la lluvia, o en este caso, una muy leve llovizna que caía sobre la ciudad lo que robaba la atención de Vivi. Era una de esas lloviznas en las cuales si sales afuera apenas te mojas pero también de esas cuales en noches estrelladas como estas, lo que ves no es sólo una lluvia, sino más bien un espectáculo de luces y reflejos…Suena hermoso, ¿No? Y aún más si hace tres años que no llueve en vuestro país, en vuestra ciudad. Y como bien sabemos éste era el caso de Alabasta. Por tal razón, la mente de Vivi yacía perdida en la lluvia, y en recuerdos de su nakama: Luffy y su clan, lo agradecida que estaba con ellos, y lo bien que se la habían pasado después de que todo esto de la guerra se tranquilizó. Ya en pocos meses todo volvería a ser como antes e incluso mejor. Un repentino sentimiento de alegría la envolvió al pensar en todo esto. Sintió que por fin era feliz, que no le faltaba nada, tenía la mejor familia: Su padre, Igaram, Pell, y los piratas del sombrero de paja, ¿Qué más necesitaba?

'Un segundo…' se dijo a si misma, sintiendo que algo le estaba faltando por recordar.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta del primer pensamiento que le llegó al sentir que olvidaba algo: nada más y nada menos que el nombre y la imagen de su viejo amigo: Kohza, El líder de los que se hicieron llamar el ejército de los rebeldes. El resto de sus pensamientos desaparecieron en ese instante, y sin darse cuenta se dedicó a pensar en él. En los buenos momentos que habían pasado de niños, lo mucho que él la protegió incondicionalmente ante todo tipo de situación, lo mucho que se divirtieron, lo mucho que estuvieron ahí el uno para el otro, cuando el destino los separó y lo llevó a él a Yuba, y finalmente cuando se volvieron a ver apenas unos días atrás aunque bajo horribles circunstancias. Sin embargo había algo que ella tenía presente y era que le quería mucho…mucho, quizá más de lo que debía. Y en estas, ahí sentada frente a su ventana, se dio cuenta de que se le antojaban unas ganas descomunales de verle y hablarle, solo una charla para ponerse al día de cómo estaba, eso era todo. Sólo verle por un minuto y poder admirarle con calma lo mucho que había cambiado, lo bien que se veía, sólo eso. Después de todo, apenas se habían podido hablar, ya que sólo se vieron mientras ocurría todo esto de la guerra. Y en eso se preguntó nuestra princesa si él se habría regresado ya a Yuba o si aún seguía en Alubarna. Y ya esto le robó por completo el sueño, si es que tenía alguno. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso algo decente encima y salió a las afueras del palacio. Era algo loco salir a esta hora a buscar a alguien que lo más seguro no estaba ni en la ciudad pero sinceramente se quería sacar la duda de encima. Así que sin más ni más se puso a andar por las calles cercanas al palacio, sin suerte alguna de encontrar a su amigo, sin mencionar que tampoco había mucha gente dado a la hora, por supuesto. Pero si notó que de la poca gente que había muchos se dedicaban a ver el cielo, pues estaba particularmente hermoso esa noche. Luego de casi hora y media de pasear, se sintió agotada y sin esperanza alguna de encontrar a Kohza, se dirigió de vuelta al palacio. Ésta vez tomando una ruta diferente a la que tomó cuando comenzó a caminar. Tomó una calle que estaba particularmente más oscura que las demás, aunque no por mucho, pero en esta no podía ver muy claro a las pocas personas que allí se encontraban.

Suspiró con un poco de tristeza al pensar que en fin no pudo encontrar a Kohza.

''Supongo que en algún momento se aparecerá de visita.'' se dijo a si misma como consuelo.

En ese momento escuchó que alguien le llamó.

''¿Vivi?'' preguntó una voz un tanto familiar

Vivi se volteó a ver quien estaba llamándole. Pero sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre reclinado de una pared.

''¿Le conozco?'' preguntó Vivi, acercándose más para poder verle mejor.

Su corazón pareció dar un brinco de alegría cuando pudo ver y reconocer el rostro de aquel que tanto había pensado y buscado ella esa noche, y a quien ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar.

''¡Kohza!'' suspiró en sorpresa y un poco de estupefacción casi sin poder creer la suerte que había tenido de encontrarle, y justo aquí.

''Pero, ¿Qué hacéis aquí y sólo? Yo pensé que ya habíais partido a Yuba.''

''Apenas llegué hace unas horas. Pensaba visitar el palacio mañana'' dijo él.

Se veía aún mejor de lo que recordaba, pensó ella. Naturalmente se veía más feliz que antes y toda la tensión que yacía siempre presente en su expresión se había ido.

''Que coincidencia, ahora mismo estaba yo buscando-'' Vivi cortó la oración al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle, ¿que pensaría él si se daba cuenta de que ella le andaba buscando a esta hora?

''-Quiero decir…'' dijo sonrojada ''…¿Que hacíais aquí afuera y sólo?'' dijo ella agradeciéndole al cielo que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que él no se diera cuenta de lo colorada que estaba.

''Pues en realidad…nada. Sólo miraba el cielo…se ve muy bonito hoy. Y en cuanto a que hago aquí, pues andaba en camino a encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Pero me detuve aquí y ya no mas, sólo observo el cielo.'' respondió él pausadamente y con esa seriedad que siempre llevaba.

''Ah…pues teneos toda la razón, se ve hermoso el cielo hoy.'' dijo ella sonriendo. Realmente se le había olvidado la bonita noche en la que estaba, pues para ella apenas empezó en ese momento a ganar su verdadera belleza.

''Sabéis, líder, hace un rato estaba recordando…'' dijo poniéndose a su lado, y reclinándose de la misma pared de la cual él estaba reclinado ''…Aquellos tiempos cuando éramos niños…eran buenos, ¿no?'' dijo Vivi, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia ahora que compartía la memoria justo con ése que siempre estuvo a su lado como su mejor amigo.

Kohza asintió con la cabeza ''Ciertamente lo eran…'' dijo él.

''No habéis cambiado mucho…aún sentís ese amor por nuestro país como siempre lo hicisteis de niño…es algo muy admirable.'' dijo ella recordando lo mucho que él luchó en la guerra, innegablemente por el amor que le tenía a Alabasta y lo mucho que había demostrado ese mismo amor aún de niño.

''Es algo que compartimos, ¿No? El amor a nuestra tierra. Creo que fue lo que más nos unió.'' dijo el, sonriendo también con un poco de nostalgia.

''De seguro lo es. Sabéis lo mucho que amo este país, y todo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer y lo que hice por él…y como amigo mío, me alegra saber que aún compartáis conmigo el mismo amor por el pueblo, por el país.''

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo. Justo en ese momento pasó una distante pero visiblemente clara estrella fugaz, que logró robar una sonrisa a ambos.

''Sabéis Vivi…'' dijo Kohza mirándole directamente ''…El día que tengáis que heredar el trono y reinéis sobre Alabasta sé que harás un magnífico trabajo.''

''Gracias, líder.'' respondió Vivi con una sonrisa, mirándole a él de vuelta. ''Sé que mi padre ha hecho un buen trabajo, y sé que yo también lo puedo hacer. Sin embargo hay algo que aprendí en estos días, algo que también está muy presente en el periodo de reinado de mi padre y es que las cosas uno no las puede hacer solo, se necesita de una buena nakama para poder lograrlo. Como podéis ver, sin la ayuda de Luffy y su tripulación yo no hubiera podido salvar a Alabasta, y sin la ayuda de Igaram y Pell quizá hubiera sido más difícil para mi padre vigilar de mi cuando era niña.'' dijo Vivi volviendo a dirigir su mirada al cielo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Kohza aún la miraba, y ésta vez con cierto asombro por las palabras recién dichas por ella.

Hubo otra pausa, ésta un poco más larga que la otra. Kohza pareció estar pensativo en este entonces y luego de unos minutos sonrió para si mismo y rompió el silencio.

''Vivi, si vosotros y el rey me lo permitiesen, sería mi placer ayudarle a regir el país de Alabasta cuando llegue el momento de vuestro reinado. Dado al amor que siento por nuestro país, su gente, y por vosotros no hay nada que me traiga mayor alegría.'' dijo Kohza, re-dirigiendo su mirada al cielo y sonriendo un poco. Mientras decía esto, tocó suavemente la mano de Vivi tomándola en la de él.

Vivi sintió una pequeña lágrima de alegría en uno de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa de una felicidad jamás antes experimentada por ella escapó de sus labios. El mensaje era claro, ya no había más nada que decir entre ellos.

Al regresar al palacio no dejaba de agradecer al cielo por la maravillosa noche que le había regalado. Una gran emoción surgió en ella al ver los primeros rayos del amanecer. No podía esperar a que Kohza viniera a decir al rey la gran noticia.

**_Bueno, ahí lo tienen, cortito y al grano. ¿Os gustó? eso espero, por favor dejen reviews, y entonces quizá haya una segunda parte, definitivamente hacen falta mas Vivi x Kohza en este mundo. Ah! y perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, ya lo revisé más de dos veces pero por si acaso…_**


End file.
